The Scheme Of Things
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: Arthur finds out the truth.
1. The Beginning Part 1

**This was going to be a one shot story, but it's proving itself to be a little more complicated, so there will be more.**

Merlin felt quite good about himself as he sent the rest of their assailants rolling off down the hill. Arthur could deal with the two in the cave, the three outside would have just slipped in the mud. Merlin was certain, as always, he could talk his way around it. Grinning he started to turn round and the blur came out of nowhere slamming hard against the back of his skull. The dark blur crawled over him, grabbing at him and he couldn't do anything as he staggered and fell, taking another light blow just on the side of his head. As the darkness took him he hoped that Arthur might get some warning, might realise there was another person, before it all went wrong. Then Merlin sank into darkness.

It seemed like almost no time at all that he woke up, with a bit of a headache. As he rocked his head from side to side he found out it didn't feel so bad, but the blows, he guessed rightly, had been carefully placed. He shifted and then realised he couldn't move. With a grunt he tried again and looked around.

He was in the cave, a fire burning and he was propped up against a boulder. Looking down he realised his ankles had been tied, shifting he twigged that his hands were tied behind his back and as he grunted again he bit down on the material in his mouth. A little careful eye rolling told him that he was now gagged by his own neckerchief. Merlin rolled his eyes around wanting to know where the hell Arthur was.

Merlin stopped wondering as Arthur walked back into the cave holding two rabbits he had caught. He glanced at Merlin and then looked away, Merlin shifted and growled. Arthur didn't bother to acknowledge him and he went about, skinning, gutting and spitting the rabbits to cook. Merlin groaned as he watched them placed over the fire. Breakfast had been a little rushed that morning.

Arthur ignored him again, instead he spent his time faffing about with the rabbit skins. He was clearly going to make something out of them. Normally that rubbish job was left for him, and Merlin watched Arthur with no end of panic. He was gagged and bound in a cave with only Arthur there with him.

In the end Arthur finished what he was doing, putting the rabbit offal aside as if he intended to use it. He sat opposite Merlin, sitting on a nearby boulder, and he picked up his sword and put it across his lap. Merlin frowned and realised Arthur was without his armour. He looked around again and saw it laid over a rock, carefully placed out as it should be.

"You used sorcery?" Arthur said. It was calm but very clear as he spoke. He used the words as a question, but there was too much certainty in it. Merlin realised with a sinking heart, Arthur had hit him, having seen him do the most forbidden thing in Camelot.

There was no other recourse. Merlin met Arthur's gaze, looked down and, very falteringly, nodded. Arthur exhaled heavily, his hand ran over his sword, still in his lap. Merlin watched the action very carefully. He knew why he was bound and gagged. He couldn't speak, he couldn't act. Merlin could have got out of it, but he knew what sorcerers Arthur had seen, they incanted and directed. Arthur had restrained him to make him helpless, but for Merlin it didn't really work like that. The restraints held, because Arthur had put them on him. Merlin was not about to betray that.

"Since when do you know how to use magic?" Arthur asked. It was probably rhetorical, since Merlin couldn't answer, but as he looked up he met Arthur's gaze. Merlin shrugged, rolled his eyes and coughed a little.

"You're kidding!" Arthur snapped, getting the hint. "All right, yes or no answers. Did you learn this?"

Merlin shook his head, meeting Arthur's gaze for a moment before looking down.

"What; it comes naturally?" There was sarcasm in Arthur's voice.

Again, Merlin met his eyes, then lowered them and nodded. Arthur snorted.

"You have got to be kidding me! Does your mother know? Does Gaius know?"

Merlin looked up and nodded, then shook his head, and then under Arthur's steady gaze, which refused to falter, he nodded again.

"I could have him executed for that."

Merlin looked up, eyes widening and Arthur's shape blurred as Merlin felt the tears form in his eyes, he shook his head frantically and shifted a little. Arthur could kill him, but he couldn't do that to Gaius surely. Merlin stopped shifting as he felt the metal of the sword against his neck.

"You'd die for Gaius?"

Merlin nodded, very frantically, he blinked away the tears, seeing the sword as Arthur retracted it and put it back into his lap. He ran his hand over it.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Merlin nodded, meeting Arthur's gaze as he nodded. He had brought magic right into the belly of the beast. There was the argument that he was the only one involved, but he had managed to drag Arthur into more than enough situations. There was the argument that Arthur had never known it, but since when was ignorance of the law a defence.

He flinched back as Arthur reached forward.

"If I take this out can I trust you won't try anything?"

Merlin nodded. If he got the gag out of his mouth he could talk to Arthur, rather than waste his time using magic. He frowned as that through processed through his head and then Arthur leant forward a little further and pulled the gag out. Merlin ran his tongue around his mouth and exercised his jaw a little as Arthur sat back and looked at him carefully.

"See, no magic," Merlin said, he didn't look very innocent. Arthur glared at him.

"I heard you. You sent three men rolling down a hill, I sent them away with a few stern words in case you were wondering, since they woke up before you. How often have you done it?"

"Sending people down hillsides, it was just one little incident."

Arthur eyed him steadily. "Why do I get the feeling that's not the only one? The times someone trips up, or I turn around and someone at my back has a spear in their side, or I look around and branches are coming loose from the trees, just at the right moment." Arthur paused and glared. "Merlin?"

"I didn't think you'd noticed, to be honest." Merlin almost smirked at the look of offence on Arthur's face, but controlled himself in time.

"Yeah, I had. And every time I turn around, what do I see, you cowering somewhere. Why don't you just pick up a sword?"

"Not exactly good at that, and I didn't hear you complaining."

"Over your inability to deal with a sword, have you gone deaf Merlin?"

"Erm, no, that wasn't the area with the lack of complaining."

"I think I complained a bit about you always being sprawled out on the floor during a fight."

"I'm not always sprawled out!"

"Quite often," Arthur snarled. He got up and started to pace, Merlin's wide eyes watched him every step of the way. Arthur went up and down the cave before turning around and yelling.

"You use magic! I can't believe… do you have any idea what you have done!" Arthur bellowed at him. Merlin blinked, staring up at Arthur's wide-eyed, pale face and the expressions that were running across it. Then Merlin yelped and jerked his feet away from the fire as the meat started to sizzle.

"Arthur?"

The prince paid attention. He moved to the fire and took the meat away from the flame, checking that it was totally cooked. He put the spits to one side and rummaged for the rest of their food. They had brought something to sustain them over lunch, Merlin wondered how late it actually was, it seemed very dark in the cave and the light was fading outside. Arthur started set up the food, and popped a sliver of meat into his mouth as he worked. Merlin squirmed.

"Oh, that is not fair!"

Arthur looked up again, and then back to what he was doing, separating the food into two separate piles. Merlin felt his stomach growl, despite the tension he couldn't help but feel hungry. Then he recoiled as Arthur moved towards him with the skinning knife he had used earlier. Merlin watched warily, leaning away slightly.

"Do not try anything," Arthur warned him.

Merlin nodded, wondering what Arthur thought he might do, but he didn't feel as if he was in any position to argue with him. Merlin felt a quiver of fear as Arthur moved closer to him. Arthur had every right to execute him, who was going to argue with the story. It would be kinder if Arthur did it right here and right now instead of taking him back to Camelot.

But then again, he hadn't so far. And all he did now was slice through the ropes holding his wrists, and then he moved away. Merlin reached down to the ropes around his ankles.

"Leave them," Arthur commanded, making Merlin jump. The prince sat down on the far side of the fire. Merlin looked at him for a moment. "I said leave them."

"Okay."

Merlin watched, utterly confused as Arthur started to eat. He reached for his own food feeling sick and hungry at the same time. Despite his stomach complaining Merlin didn't think he could manage to eat anything, yet he did. He ate everything he had in his share, looking up now and again to regard Arthur carefully. He wasn't paying a blind bit of notice of Merlin, it was as if he had failed to exist. Merlin couldn't remember the last time that happened, he often complained about Arthur treating him dismissively, and then it seemed to stop. Merlin hadn't thought about it that much.

It seemed very significant now.

Arthur finished eating and went out of the cave. Merlin peered round to see him looking around the entrance. Then as he came back, Merlin sat back again. Arthur threw his cloak over his arm.

"We can't get back tonight, we'll have to stay here."

Merlin said nothing, eyes wide as Arthur came over to him and he realised he was carrying a length of twine. As he tried to speak, words failed him and Arthur tied his hands again before laying his cloak down and putting Merlin on it.

"Get some sleep," Arthur said, and then retreated to the other side of the fire.


	2. The Beginning Part 2

Arthur woke to a ragged, misty morning. Everything around him felt damp and dirty. Slowly he sat up and looked across the embers of the fire to Merlin. He was sleeping, and not in a very comfortable position, on his side, his shoulder tucked under him, head to one side, exposing his neck. Arthur swallowed heavily. It had taken him a long while to get to sleep. Arthur had listened to him shifting about, trying to find a way to get comfortable while his wrists and ankles were bound.

He knew he should have gone back to Camelot last night. He could have pushed the horses, flinging Merlin's unconscious form over his saddle, to get back, and have had Merlin's head off his shoulders before midnight. But he couldn't. Arthur knew that was what he had to do, was obligated to do.

Getting up, moving quietly, so as not to disturb Merlin, he went out of the cave. The horses lifted their heads as he came out, then recognising him went back to grazing. Arthur checked the hobbles on them before setting off down the slope. The mist was thick, droplets of moisture clung to his skin, coating him in a layer. The world looked so unreal, the mist seemed to act like a barrier. Arthur felt like he was dreaming.

That would make everything all right, if he could wake up and find out that what he had seen was nothing more than a dream. That Merlin was not a sorcerer.

Arthur walked to the nearby apple tree without even thinking about it. He had seen it yesterday when he had gone to catch the rabbits. It would do for breakfast, although he didn't feel very hungry. There were some leftovers from last night as well. Merlin didn't care what he ate most of the time, as long as he got enough of it. Arthur couldn't work out where it all went. Merlin never put on any weight.

Using his shirt as an improvised basket Arthur gathered up a few, working mechanically, as he had the night before, just wanting something to do. He looked at the bright red skins, shining with the morning dew. Arthur stared at the one in his hand, staring at it as if he had never seen anything like it before. And the mechanics broke down.

Suddenly he stumbled back, roughly sitting down on the fallen log behind him, jarring his spine. Arthur didn't feel the pain, he didn't notice the apples tumbling to the floor. Instead he put his head in his hands, staring down at the bright green grass and red apples, seeing none of it. Something dripped down onto one of the apples, the moisture splashing out over the red skin. A second drip followed. Arthur didn't see them, his eyes were blurred with tears, and he wasn't aware of them tumbling to the floor.

All he felt aware of was the sickening sense of horror that had been gnawing away at him since yesterday. The worst part was, the reality made so much sense to him. How many times had Merlin been there and something had happened, something had been done to fix the situation. Arthur could pluck dozens of occasions out of the air, and the more the worm of dread eased through his mind the more scenarios came to him.

Arthur had grown up always being told, always believing that magic was evil, that it corrupted, and damaged and could not be trusted. And now he had to associate Merlin with that. Arthur couldn't do it. Merlin was not evil. Arthur couldn't think of a single thing that Merlin had done that could even be considered that.

Sometimes Merlin didn't think, sometimes he could be too loyal. Arthur had taken advantage of that on more than one occasion.

He closed his eyes, the rush of tears it caused dampened his cheeks, making him suddenly aware that he was crying. Far from stopping it, that made it worse. Arthur dropped his elbows down onto his knees and folded his arms, and resting his head down on them, started to cry.

The sound echoed around the small area as Arthur sobbed, gasping for breath.

He couldn't believe it was happening, the person who he thought he knew best, had completely deceived him, utterly fooled him. He had no secrets from Merlin, and he had thought it was the same the other way round. Arthur felt defiled by the betrayal. He couldn't stop the flood of grief as he realised he had to face the fact that his best friend had done this.

It could only occur to him now that that was exactly what Merlin was. His best friend. There were so many other people, who claimed to be his friend, but Arthur had always been suspicious, he was the king's son. Many people would see an advantage in ingratiating themselves with him. That was why he had lived with a false persona for so long, playing the over-privileged bully.

There had been the ones that played up to it, who became the ones he was suspicious of; the ones that had walked away and Arthur respected them for it. Then there had been Merlin; the one who hadn't tolerated it. It was for that reason Arthur had kept him out of jail, and the stocks, after their second fight. He was an idiot, Arthur would always firmly believe that. But he was a brave idiot, and one that didn't give up easily either.

Arthur didn't keep his servants for very long. Most of them willingly gave up after a week or so of enduring him. Arthur didn't think it had even occurred to Merlin to do so, he just carried on, enduring everything that Arthur threw at him, even if he did insult him. Arthur had always liked that, Merlin's insults, he thought lately that they had been developing an edge of affection. They were not really meant, at least not maliciously.

Now all that seemed to be crumbling around him. If he hadn't run to the opening of the cave, worried that Merlin could be in difficulty. If only he hadn't been so quick, he wouldn't have seen what Merlin had done, he wouldn't have reacted as he had. Merlin wouldn't be lying bound in the cave, while Arthur struggled with so many things. Or in fact one thing, killing Merlin now or taking him back to Camelot and having to face Merlin's public execution. It would be better to kill him here, Arthur didn't want people staring at Merlin like that, watching as the axe came down.

Arthur sniffed, his breath hitching heavily as he tried to control his tears. Slowly he raised his head and rubbed his face, brushing the tears away, while he concentrated on controlling his breathing. Lifting the edge of his shirt he wiped his face again and blew his nose. He sniffed again and ran his fingers through his hair, taking two deep breaths he started to slowly gather up the apples, using his shirt to hold them again. He staggered a little as he stood up, and he slowly made his way back to the cave.

On reaching the entrance he ran in, dropping the apples as Merlin gave a yelp of pain. He was shifting on the floor, grimacing as he did so.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked, already reaching for his knife.

"I've got cramp in my shoulder!"

Without even thinking about it Arthur freed Merlin's arms and sat him up.

"Which one?"

"Right," Merlin told him through gritted teeth. Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and started to massage the muscles. Merlin squirmed and grunted with the pain, but slowly it eased as Arthur worked, again concentrating on what he was doing. It was only when the pain passed, and Merlin relaxed that the situation changed. Merlin didn't dare turn round to look at Arthur, very unsure of what the prince was thinking. Arthur just looked at him, as Merlin studiously didn't look back. Taking up the knife again Arthur cut the rope around Merlin's ankles.

"Pack up what we need, I'll see to the horses."

Merlin shrank further down in the saddle the closer they got to Camelot. He kept his horse behind Arthur's, following him docilely. They had been silent as they worked, and then ate, both of them eating very little. Merlin had helped Arthur into his armour, a task that required no words between them, but was usually filled with Arthur's complaints and Merlin's insults.

There had been none of that this time. Merlin had worked quietly as he had dressed Arthur, and the prince had said nothing in return, and both of them avoided eye contact, although now and again it couldn't be helped. Merlin felt very aware of Arthur's red-rimmed eyes, and thought that he probably didn't look much better himself.

Arthur stayed very aware of Merlin following along behind him and he paused as he looked up at the formidable structure of Camelot. There was always something indomitable about it, now it also looked threatening. He could tell Merlin to ride away, just send him out on the road, send him home to his village, send him anywhere but Camelot. He could lie, and said he lot Merlin in the battle, that he had buried his body and then the problem would be gone.

It didn't seem as simple as that though, Arthur thought. The problem would never go, because he would always know. There would always be something lingering in his mind, and in his heart.

"Come on," Arthur said, without looking back and he turned his horse in the direction of Camelot. After a pause, Merlin turned his horse to follow.

They still hadn't spoken when they entered the courtyard, pulling up and dismounting as Sir Leon came to greet Arthur.

"Sire, we expected you back yesterday."

"Probably," Arthur said. "We were a little too far away to travel back yesterday. Where's my father?"

Merlin winced as he slid off his horse, and held the reins, waiting for Arthur to give the orders, to have him arrested and dragged away.

"In the council chambers," Sir Leon said.

"I'll go and see him."

Again, Merlin just waited, and then jumped a mile as Arthur yelled.

"For heavens sake, Merlin!"

As he looked up Arthur whipped him on the chest with the reins. Automatically Merlin scrabbled for them, struggling to get them in his grasp as he stared at Arthur dumfounded.

"See to the horses! And make sure the stables are mucked out. Then I want my armour cleaned!"

"Yes, Sire," Merlin mumbled, not looking at Arthur. Sir Leon frowned as he watched the interaction, and the sudden running tension that seemed to be between the two men. Arthur's aggression had a sharp edge to it that Leon had never seen before, and Merlin never reacted as meekly as he was doing.

"How was the mission? Did you locate the bandits?"

"Yes," Arthur snapped. "I'll see my father now, and report to him."

Arthur strode up the steps into the castle. Leon watched him for a moment, and then turned to look at a hesitant, subdued Merlin. Then turning on his heel, the knight followed Arthur into the castle.

Merlin gathered up the reins, his movements slow and exhausted looking, then he turned and led the horses away, dread mounting up in him as he wondered what Arthur was going to say to Uther.


	3. The Beginning Part 3

**Now, my little friends out there, I was going to leave this at three chapters. It is a good enough end, but I have thought of a further story (two actually). But since the randomly thought of story title has grown on me, and I can't think of anything quite as good to follow it, I am changing chapter titles to make this a trilogy, in the one story. **

**Make sense? Jolly good! Hope you enjoy. **

Gaius knew something was wrong the moment Merlin opened the door. He came into the room, shut the door behind him and without saying a word, or even looking in his direction, Merlin walked across the space, up the stairs and through the door to his own bedroom, closing it behind him with a soft click. Gaius frowned, staring at the door as if it might inform him what was wrong.

The door didn't tell him anything. Gaius carefully put down what he was holding, and took a bubbling pot away from the nearby candle flame, making sure everything was safe, before following Merlin. Gaius knocked first, very gently, but received no reply, so he opened the door and peered around it.

Merlin was lying face down on the bed, pressing his face into the pillow and his fingers intertwined in his hair. He didn't move as the door creaked open, but Gaius saw the slight tensing of Merlin's shoulders. Gaius pushed the door open and looked down at the boy sprawled on the bed.

"Merlin?"

Merlin shifted his face out of the pillow a little, but he didn't answer. Gaius stepped forward, standing at the end of the bed. Merlin didn't react, he just stayed still, his eyes fixed on a random point in the middle-distance.

"Merlin, what's the matter? What's happened? Is it Arthur?"

Arthur's name made Merlin jump, but before Gaius could ask any more Merlin's voice, thick with emotion, announced.

"Arthur knows."

"What?" Gaius asked.

"Arthur knows, he saw me perform magic, he knows."

For a moment Gaius was completely nonplussed, he just stared at Merlin lying there unmoving, then the words and the potential danger registered.

"When? How? Merlin, you were supposed to be careful?"

That reproach roused Merlin a little, his head lifted higher but he didn't turn to look at Gaius. "I was, as best I could be! I didn't realise he was sneaking up behind me!"

"Has he told Uther?"

"Don't know, he went to see the king when he got back, and that was this morning."

"Why didn't you run?"

"What's the point?" Merlin asked, putting his face back into the pillow. Gaius blinked, horror mounting up in him. "He might not tell him."

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin; Arthur is the Crown Prince of Camelot. He has sworn to uphold the law, a law which you have broken."

"I've been breaking it for years now," Merlin pointed out.

"But nobody knew that. Merlin, he has every right to have you executed! Uther certainly will if he finds out. Please Merlin, you can't just lie here and wait for it to happen."

Merlin didn't move. Gaius looked at him, it wasn't hard to see the complete despair in Merlin. Gaius didn't know what to do. Despite the danger, and both of them knew the danger was real, there just never seemed to be any reality to the potential of Arthur finding out about Merlin's talent. It was just nothing close to what Arthur saw when he looked at Merlin.

Gaius felt an overwhelming urge to grab Merlin, and shake him out of the shackling emotions that were gripping him. He wanted him on his feet and away from the castle. Merlin should have been able to escape when he realised that Arthur knew, why hadn't he?

"Just leave me alone," Merlin said, his voice dull. Gaius frowned, a retort ready but he froze as the far door opened. His body clenched, and his stomach worked knots as Arthur stepped through the door.

The first thing Gaius noticed was that he was alone. He hadn't come with a contingent of guards to arrest Merlin, he had just come for him himself. Considering the state Merlin was in, it didn't need anything else. Arthur concentrated on carefully closing the door before he turned and met Gaius' gaze steadily as he crossed the room, easily guessing Merlin's location. He came up the steps, moving silently, his expression grim. Gaius watched him carefully for any indication of what he might do. Arthur wasn't armed, he didn't appear to be expecting any trouble.

One glance, and an inclination of Arthur's head, was enough to send Gaius out of the door. He was just as guilty as Merlin. He knew what Merlin could do. As soon as he had found out he should have sent Merlin away, not leave him here, with a talent that could get him killed. Which was what it seemed to be about to do.

The series of events had been put in motion. It was unstoppable now. Merlin didn't seem to want to stop it. Gaius backed out of the room, and Arthur closed the bedroom door on him. Walking back down into the main room Gaius carefully tidied up and then, unable to bear being there any longer, he picked up his medicine bag and went on his rounds, trying not to think about what might be happening in that small room.

Arthur closed the door, letting the latch click down, and he took two steps into the room, to the end of the bed. Merlin didn't move.

"Gaius, I said leave me alone."

"Merlin."

Arthur had never seen Merlin move so quickly. His eyes immediately snapped open and he lurched up on the bed, flipping himself over so he landed with a thump, sitting up at the same time. He looked up at Arthur with wide, startled eyes. His gaze rolled a little, seeing Arthur stood there alone, and the door firmly shut behind him.

"Where's Gaius?" Merlin asked in sudden panic. Arthur looked back, his gaze turning a little bit reproachful.

"I asked him to leave. This is between us."

"What about your father?"

Arthur scowled, "are you deaf Merlin? I said this is between us."

Merlin watched Arthur warily for a moment. "You mean you haven't told him?"

"Not yet," Arthur said. Merlin flinched and he got the feeling that whatever happened now was the lynchpin of that decision. Merlin watched Arthur as he lingered at the foot of the bed, he looked ready to start pacing, but the prince seemed to realise that there was no space in Merlin's tiny room.

Merlin looked up at Arthur, and then down, staring at the sheets on the bed instead.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said. It seemed a fairly reasonable place to start.

"For what part exactly?" Arthur asked. Merlin assumed that Arthur didn't find it that reasonable.

"I didn't want to have to lie about it."

"Oh, so you're not sorry about using magic! You know what I think of that, of what the law is here!" Arthur snarled. The tone hinted that he wanted to shout, but it was not something you shouted about, however private the conversation seemed.

"No, we know what your father thinks of it," Merlin said. "I don't think anyone else's opinion gets consideration."

"He's the king."

Merlin lifted his head. "He's also a person, he could now and again be wrong!"

Arthur recoiled like he had been stung. Merlin lowered his eyes a little. It was, quite possibly, not the wisest idea to make Arthur angry, and question the integrity of the king.

"From what I've seen he's not wrong! Sorcerers and magical beings have attacked this kingdom, and my father."

"A lot of the time they seem to aim at you," Merlin said.

Arthur glared at him. "And so how do I know that you're not just part of another plot to try and disrupt my kingdom!"

Merlin blinked in surprise, staring up at Arthur in shock. He tried to control the impulsive reaction that happened, but the corners of his mouth quirked upwards a little. His breath hitched, and he snorted as he tried to control himself. Arthur watched him carefully, and that just didn't help. Merlin felt the entire reaction happen again, and this time he couldn't stop the smile, or the snigger that followed. Arthur attempted a scowl, but that all went a little wrong. He pressed his lips together in an attempt to prevent his own reaction. Merlin's body started to shake as he desperately tried to repress the laughter that was bubbling up inside him.

It just didn't work, Merlin snorted again and started to laugh. A moment later Arthur gave an involuntary smile and his body tensed as he tried to keep himself together. Merlin laughed even more and eventually Arthur broke. He started to laugh himself, putting a hand over his eyes as he stood there and shook his head, at what really was, and Arthur knew it, a completely absurd suggestion.

Neither of them were completely aware of how much time passed as they both giggled, feeling the tension of the last day explode out of them, in an irrational way. But there wasn't anything to feel rational about at that moment.

Still laughing and gasping for breath, Arthur lent forward, putting both hands on the frame at the end of Merlin's bed, and keeping his head down a moment. Merlin shifted, sitting cross-legged on the pillow at the other end rubbing his ribs where they were starting to ache, and he wiped his eyes.

"Okay," Arthur said, his head still down. He exhaled another deep breath and then looked up. "I accept that that is a ludicrous idea."

"If I was any kind of infiltration, I'd be the worst ever," Merlin said. "And no, I'm not, since I spend most of my time saving you."

"You saving me?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"When?" Arthur said.

"Where do you want me to start? How about the witch who impersonated Lady Helen, I save you, everyone saw it and I dropped a chandelier on her, and the thing with Knight Valiant's shield, and Lady Sophia."

"What about her?"

"She was going to give up your soul to the sidhe, so she could regain her immortality. I had to pull you out of the lake when she tried to drown you."

"Oh," Arthur said. "I never believed the story that you managed to knock me out."

"Those are the first few I can think of, I can carry on," Merlin said.

Arthur straightened up and then stepped around the bed to sit down at the end. He rested his elbows on his knees and cupped his chin in his hands, looking at Merlin curiously.

"Why?"

Merlin shrugged. "It's hard to explain."

"Try," Arthur said. "I didn't think you even liked me, I mean, not at first."

"I didn't, you were a pratt, you sometimes still are."

"So, why? Why take the risk?"

"Because it was right," Merlin said. "And because," he hesitated a little before saying. "And someone told me that our destinies were kind of linked."

Arthur snorted with laughter. "Destinies, who told you that?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably. Arthur frowned at him.

"The great dragon," Merlin said.

"You mean the same great dragon that got loose and tried to destroy the citadel?" Arthur snapped. Then he sat up a little straighter and glared at Merlin. "Oh, you didn't! Merlin, tell me you didn't!"

Merlin winced a little, but nodded. He wasn't surprised a moment later when Arthur lunged forward grabbing him around the throat, and pinning him back against the wall. The only way that Merlin could really fight Arthur back was with magic, and it was not the moment to do that. Instead he stayed as still as he possibly could, while he hitched for breath through the pressure on his throat. Arthur's face twisted with anger.

"You did what? Why?"

Merlin, for a moment, couldn't actually tell Arthur, the hands around his throat were a little too tight. He gave a strangled coughing sound to hint at the problem and Arthur's grip loosened a little, which was nothing more than a hint to talk.

"He helped me save your life, quite a bit, and Camelot. It was part of the bargain."

"So then he could destroy it himself! What would have happened if we hadn't driven him off?" Arthur demanded and then frowned at Merlin as those events came to the forefront of his mind.

"You must have done something, what did you do? It wasn't me, was it?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, I ordered him to go after I spared his life."

Arthur raised his eyebrows in disbelief, his grip loosened a little but Merlin thought that was more the surprise of what he was telling him rather than Arthur actually letting him go. Merlin wondered if it wasn't better to have Arthur lose his temper and get it out of his system.

"And he just left because you asked him to?"

"No, because I can command him."

"Only a Dragon Lord can do that. Don't tell me you're a Dragon Lord."

"I won't then."

"How?"

Merlin swallowed heavily, closing his eyes briefly at the flicker of pain. It must have shown on his face because Arthur's grip loosened even more.

"The talent passes onto the son when the father dies."

Arthur took a few seconds to process that. "Oh," he said, and then added with a little more comprehension. "Oh, right."

He let go of Merlin's throat, and very briefly, but significantly as far as Merlin was concerned, clasped his hand to Merlin's shoulder, before sitting back on the bed.

"Did you know before we left to find him?"

"Only because Gaius told me before we left. I never knew before then, my mother made it clear it was something she didn't want to discuss. I'm guessing she didn't want to add to the issues she already had with me."

"Why did he leave her?"

"Uther followed him. To hunt him down and kill him."

"But that's out of the kingdom."

"I think that is only relevant when your father finds it convenient," Merlin snapped. Arthur flinched.

"Did he know? Balinor, did he know?"

"I told him."

"Was that why he came back?"

"Maybe."

There was silence after that. Merlin thought for a moment that Arthur might say sorry, but it wasn't forthcoming. Merlin risked a glance up and saw Arthur just staring off into space. There wasn't anything Merlin could say.

After a very long pause, that Merlin had no idea how to fill, Arthur seemed to snap back to reality, he got up and went to the door.

"I want to go hunting tomorrow, early. Get everything ready, and be ready yourself."

"You're not even firing me?" Merlin asked, blurting out the words in shock.

Arthur had made it to the door. It wasn't exactly that far away. He turned and looked at Merlin steadily.

"I think I need to keep you exactly where I can see you."

Arthur opened the door and was about to leave.

"Arthur?"

He turned back and looked at Merlin steadily.

"Don't thank me, Merlin. Really, just don't thank me."


	4. The Middle Part 1

The fight raged around Merlin. His grip tightened on his sword as the man ran at him and he fought with confidence. There was no way he couldn't. Arthur had been driving him hard. Over the last few weeks it had been so intense. There had been no let up. It had confused the rest of the knights at first, but in the end they had just assumed that Arthur had got fed up of tolerating Merlin's behaviour and just cracked down on him.

Merlin dodged the lunge, swaying back away from the sword, and he buried his own in the man's belly. He winced as he did so, yanking it back before the man could fall and trap it. That had happened once before and Merlin had been forced to use magic on the next person. Arthur had scowled with disapproval and the training had intensified. Merlin was starting to wonder if Arthur was trying to somehow drive the sorcery out of him. He hadn't pointed out that if that was the case, it wouldn't work. The relationship was fragile at best.

He was trying not to do anything to make it any worse. Long ago he had decided that. He was just letting Arthur put him through whatever he wanted. Merlin hadn't complained about any of it, nor had he responded with magic. He didn't do it to make life easier with Arthur. That point had come up one night, and Merlin was sticking to it. Very determinedly.

Until a second later. He turned and saw someone bearing down on Arthur, as he tried to fend off the first attacker. The second assault was directly behind, they thought they had the prince pinned. Merlin paused and muttered. The ground was so muddy; it was not implausible that someone running through it might slip. Arthur made a neat slash to the first man's belly and then turned. His second attacker was lying on his back, dazed and helpless. Arthur thrust the sword through him, pulled it out and turned to Merlin. Their eyes met and Arthur knew. Then Merlin snapped to attention as someone ran in at him.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

What was that about? Merlin snapped to himself as he readied himself. Arthur was running towards him, slashing down another man as he did so. He had trained Merlin hard enough, he could handle one man, but then Merlin gasped as a sudden hot pain flared out from his right shoulder blade. As he tried to lift his sword Merlin watched it fall from his grasp and drop to the floor. Reaching down he tried to get it, and then somehow he was on his knees.

The pain was very distracting, Merlin decided as he tried to reach for his sword. It wasn't working very well, his hand was just hanging and red hot fire was running down his arm. Merlin looked at it in confusion, and he tried to get up, he tried to take his sword. Nothing seemed to be working.

He looked around blearily to see the man still running at him. Merlin looked at him, and knew he couldn't stop it. Looking down he saw a random lump of wood still on the floor. A second later it shifted and slammed into the man's ankle, he went down and Merlin grinned. Then he realised he was looking at it all from an entirely new angle, and his face felt wet. He still couldn't move his arm, and that was getting very inconvenient. Lifting his head he forced himself to move and then realised someone else was on him, the sword coming down towards his head. Merlin flinched and then winced as there was a clang.

"Merlin? Merlin?"

Arthur was yelling at him again. Everything felt heavy, Merlin blinked and wondered what the hell was going on.

At the same time Arthur scanned the undergrowth of the forest, putting himself over Merlin to protect him. One of Arthur's newest knights, Sir Robert, who had intercepted the attack on Merlin, was fighting his opponent back. Arthur had felt a surge of sickening panic as he had watched the sword almost find its target. It was only Robert's quick reaction that had protected Merlin. Arthur watched the last remnants of the fight, but he didn't dare move off Merlin. The archer could still be out there, and Merlin was the only one not wearing armour. The protection was a little late. Arthur looked down at the arrow in Merlin's right shoulder. Everything went quiet around him. Arthur lifted himself up.

"Got him!" Olwen announced coming out from the undergrowth, his sword and armour were a bloody mess. Arthur lifted himself off Merlin and looked at the arrow, and Merlin, lying very still.

"Merlin? Merlin?"

"What?" Merlin asked irritably. "I'd hit you if I could work out how."

"Just stay still, lie still Merlin. It's fine."

Arthur looked at the wound. Sir Leon came and crouched by him, looking as well. Arthur looked up, glancing around at the battlefield.

"Anyone else, is there anyone else injured?" He was the prince, their leader, he had to ask.

"Just Gareth," someone announced.

Gareth was being supported by two other knights. His leg was badly gashed, his trousers slick with blood. They laid him down and Arthur got up to see what was wrong. Gareth was a knight, Merlin just his servant. That didn't feel right as Arthur told himself that. Robert took Arthur's place at Merlin's side. Merlin's gaze was following Arthur, before he looked at Robert.

It was really annoying that his right arm wouldn't work. Merlin used his left instead, pointing at his pack.

"I brought, in my pack, there band…"

"Merlin, just rest now," Robert said. Merlin carried on muttering and Robert leant in to listen to him. As he did so Merlin's voice grew stronger.

"My pack, I have bandages, and herbs for the poultice. We just need to heat some water, and there's honey."

Robert turned and opened Merlin's pack up, lifting out the neatly folded bandages that Merlin had brought, and the packs of herbs. Robert looked up.

"Get some fires going, and heat some water. Merlin, what do we do?"

Arthur knelt by Garth and looked at the deep cut. It seemed neat, bleeding a lot but Arthur pressed his hands down onto it.

"Get something to raise his leg, it will slow the bleeding!" Arthur said. He was obeyed. Garth gasped, wincing with pain as he said.

"It's fine, he caught me unawares. It was my mistake. I think I'll be fine."

"It's a bad cut," Arthur said and then jumped as someone appeared pressing a clean bandage to the wound.

"Where did you get that?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin's pack, he brought equipment with him."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin, who was being tended by Robert, the one who had rushed in to prevent the sword landing on him. Arthur didn't think that Merlin, in those few seconds, had even comprehended what had happened to him. He lay on his side now, the arrow sticking out from his back. Arthur had seen it coming, the shift of movement in the undergrowth, and then the arrow had headed for Merlin. Merlin had been in his line of sight, Arthur could have thought that the arrow was for him, but Merlin had been there first. He could have just been the first convenient target.

"We can get the poultice on and wrap the leg, the bleeding in slowing now. Maybe you should see to Merlin," Someone said. Gareth nodded.

"I'm fine Sire, look after Merlin, his is the more serious injury. He needs you more."

Arthur needed no more prompting.


	5. The Middle Part 2

"Merlin?" Arthur asked as he crouched down next to him. As soon as the prince had come back over Robert had vacated the space at Merlin's side. Merlin looked up at Arthur, his eyes were dazed and he blinked like he couldn't focus too well. Arthur felt the first stirrings of dread start in the pit of his stomach, lying there like a rock.

"Arthur, what happened?"

"You were shot, Merlin, the arrow is still in your back."

"I thought it hurt a bit," Merlin commented with far too much calm for Arthur's liking.

"We'll need to take the arrow out, and get the wound cleaned, it would be good to let it bleed a little," Leon said. "That might wash out anything that's deep in the wound."

"Okay," Arthur said. Watching as Leon gripped onto the shaft, ready to haul it out.

"Wait!" Olwen's voice made them all jump. Even the knights tending to Gareth paused and turned to look. Arthur watched as Olwen came back with a quiver of arrows. He had one in his hand, examining the tip. Jogging over to the group he held it out for inspection.

"The tips are barbed, if you pull it out, you'll rip his flesh."

Leon took the arrow, glanced at it and then passed it to Arthur for examination. Arthur winced as he looked at the metal tip. Although they were small the barbs on the head were vicious looking, and would no doubt do more damage if the arrow was pulled out. But they couldn't leave it in there indefinitely.

Arthur pondered the situation for a moment, his eyes fixed on the arrow in his hand. Everyone else tried not to notice Arthur's other hand, which was gently running through Merlin's hair in a soothing gesture. Arthur's hand eventually paused, resting on the nape of Merlin's neck.

"We'll have to push it through and break the tip off before pulling the shaft out," Arthur said.

"If we just pull it out it might open the wound and clean it out," Leon said.

"But we could do more damage," Arthur said.

"Can I just say, I'm not keen on any of this conversation," Merlin announced.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin gave a weak huff of laughter, it turned into a moan of pain as Arthur pulled the material of his shirt, ripping it a little to look closer at the wound, as if that could give him any indication of which option was the best. The arrow was embedded deeply, just at the top of Merlin's shoulder blade and a little to the right. Arthur compared it with the arrow in his hand.

"Pushing it though would be simpler, Sire," Leon said. Arthur nodded.

"Do you have to?" Merlin asked, rolling his eyes up at Arthur, in a very good puppy dog expression. His eyes were dull with the pain, his face pale and waxy looking. Strands of hair were sticking to his forehead in damp patches.

"You can't go around with an arrow in your back, Merlin."

"It would be useful to hang things on," Merlin observed. Arthur had to laugh, but the sound was filled with tension. "Merlin, how much damage do we risk pushing it through, compared to pulling it out?"

"Less," Merlin said in resignation. Arthur nodded.

"Shall I?" Leon asked.

"No, I'll do it," Arthur said. He stood up and stepped over Merlin and knelt down, so he was at Merlin's back. Robert came back to kneel at Merlin's front, and Arthur looked at the arrow embedded in Merlin. Putting one hand on his shoulder Arthur took hold of the arrow.

"Wait," Olwen said again. Since he had been right the first time Arthur paused. Olwen pulled his gauntlet off, folding the leather glove over. "Give him something to bite on, they had to do this to my uncle once, he nearly bit his tongue in half."

"This is reassuring," Merlin said, sounding panicked.

"Merlin, just do it," Arthur said. Olwen offered Merlin the glove and he took it in his mouth, gripping it in his teeth. Arthur looked up and around at everyone. They all looked down at Merlin with serious expressions on their faces. As Arthur gripped the arrow again the knights surrounding Merlin put their hands on him to hold him still. Arthur closed his eyes, opened them and pushed hard.

There was a sickening grinding sound as he forced the arrow through Merlin's flesh. He convulsed a little, but the knights held him still, the only thing they didn't contain were his legs and Merlin flailed them frantically. He screamed through the leather glove, and his nostrils flared as he gasped for breath. Arthur had to use all the strength he had to fight the resistant he felt in Merlin's body, but he forced it through. The vicious tip of the arrow came out of Merlin's chest, just below his collarbone. Blood welled around the arrow head.

"Ow!" Merlin grunted through the gag.

"It's not over yet," Arthur said, reaching over he snapped the arrow head off. Merlin grunted again, breath heaving, and his legs kicked out again. Arthur wasted no time. He grabbed the shaft and yanked it out. Merlin screamed, kicked and his eyes rolled in his head. Most of them holding him thought he would pass out, but he didn't. Merlin hung on, gasping, chewing on the gauntlet, and kicking his legs. Blood surged through both puncture wounds and they let it flow for a few seconds before Robert and Olwen pressed down, applying pressure to the wounds.

Merlin snarled and huffed through the pain, and eventually he released Olwen's gauntlet and Arthur gently pulled it from his mouth. Merlin still didn't pass out.

Again the debate would rage, was Merlin brave or stupid.

**Hours later…**

"You can take Gareth, just get him back to Camelot," Arthur said.

They had moved camp, the bandits were dealt with but none of them wanted to stay on the killing ground. A small clearing at the edge of the road had been found where they could set up camp. Gareth had been easy to move, Merlin not so. Six knights had carefully carried him, but they couldn't do that all the way to Camelot.

Merlin had directed the dressing of Gareth's and his own wound. But there was only so much they could do. Arthur had never felt so helpless in his life. He couldn't stop what was happening to Merlin, but he wasn't sure if there was something Merlin could do, and was not doing, because there were other people around.

"We can't leave you, Sire," Robert said. A few of them also didn't want to leave Merlin. He was in a way one of them, he was always there when they fought, when they trained. He was the prince's man servant, he had enough status, and he had their respect. They all knew Arthur could be hard to deal with and it was always easier when Merlin was there, he didn't let Arthur get away with things.

"You can," Arthur said. "Get back to Camelot. The dawn is coming, there will be enough light for you to find the way. We can't move Merlin."

"Olwen has ridden as messenger, they will be here by tomorrow."

"I am ordering you to go," Arthur said. "Take Gareth, he is strong enough to ride if you take it slowly, and that does not waste time."

Leon blinked at the wording. Then he looked at Merlin. Sweat plastered his hair down on his head, his skin was pale. The wounds were fine, but they had punched through his body, he was in shock, he had lost blood. He did not look good at all.

"Sire?"

"I just want you to go," Arthur said.

Leon nodded. "Not yet, if they don't reach us by tomorrow afternoon then we'll go. That will give Gareth time to rest as well."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin. Robert was carefully wiping his face with a cool cloth.

"Fine," Arthur snapped, his voice tight.

**A day later**

No one had come by the afternoon, and Arthur sent them on their way. He would stay with Merlin. Merlin could not be moved, it was foolish to even try. They couldn't cool him down, they could do nothing more to the wounds, and Arthur watched now, as Merlin coughed. Blood started to appear at the corners of his mouth. Arthur built the fire up and sat by Merlin.

"Merlin? Merlin, listen to me. Can you do something now? Can you heal yourself or something?"

Merlin's head moved from side to side.

"Don't know how."

"What is the point Merlin? If you have power, why don't you use it?"

"To keep you alive," Merlin murmured.

"That's not going to be too good to me if you end up dead now! Merlin, is there anything you can do?"

Arthur gritted his teeth as Merlin's head moved from side to side. Then he murmured something.

"What?"

He murmured again.

Arthur still didn't hear. He put his ear next to Merlin's mouth.

"What are you saying?"

"Kilgharrah."


	6. The Middle Part 3

**As a few people pointed out, the dragon can be an easy fix. It was not the reason I brought him into this. I just figured the conversation would be good…. Enjoy ;-)**

Arthur pulled back in confusion. "What is that meant to mean?"

"The dragon," Merlin said.

"What is that some kind of title he has?"

Merlin huffed, and started to cough. Arthur looked at him in panic; Merlin shuddered and started to choke as blood bubbled out of his mouth. Arthur reached down to put an arm under his shoulders, to lift him. Merlin turned his head and coughed out what had come up. Arthur used the cloth to wipe his mouth, and brushed Merlin's sodden hair back off his face. His skin was burning. Merlin gathered enough energy to open his eyes. "It's his name," he clarified.

"Oh," Arthur said. "What about him?"

"He can help me," Merlin said. Then his eyes rolled and closed. Arthur felt a raging shot of panic.

"Merlin? How? Can I take you there? How do I get him?"

Arthur demanded what he wanted to know, wanting to shake the information out of Merlin. He fell back as Merlin's hand started to glow. A ball of light was small at first, then it started to grow to cover Merlin's palm. Arthur frowned, he had seen it before, and he knew it had been Merlin who had helped him that way once, even though he had been poisoned and delirious at the time. Arthur had demanded to know as much as he could, interrogating Merlin about any strange incident or occurrence that could be attributed to him. Now and again Merlin clammed up, refusing to talk about certain aspects, and that made Arthur drive him harder, with the training and with his work.

He was angry, as simple as that. Arthur was angry, and he wanted to take it out on Merlin. The more he heard, the more he knew what Merlin had done should have surely made him less angry, but it just seemed to make it worse. And he couldn't stop, he couldn't let up. He actually thought it would be easier if he just beat Merlin to a pulp and left it at that, but he didn't want to really hurt him, and he most certainly didn't want him to die. So, Arthur was left exorcising the demon as best he could. Merlin just quietly took it.

The ball of light flew off, Arthur turned, Merlin was muttering to himself, and then his limp body seemed to sag even more. Arthur pulled him close, resting Merlin's head on his chest and stroking his hair. Merlin coughed again, a trail of blood ran out of his mouth, and his breathing started to sound ragged again.

"Come on Merlin," Arthur begged. "Will he come?"

Merlin stirred a little, and nodded. "No choice, Dragon Lord."

Arthur wiped away the blood, getting the hint even though Merlin was only using the most relevant words. He was too weak to say anything more. He settled himself against Arthur, his breath coming in random gasps.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. Looking down he realized Merlin had passed out. His head rested on his chest, eyes closed, his eyelashes sweeping down onto the pale skin, highlighting the dark rings around his eyes. The pale skin on his cheekbones almost looked green, since his colour had faded that much. There was no doubt in Arthur's mind, Merlin was going to die unless someone helped him.

All Arthur could do was sit by him, holding him close.

"Come on Merlin, please don't do this," Arthur asked. "You shouldn't keep concentrating on me all the time."

That was the reason; all of Merlin's focus had been on protecting Arthur, so he gave himself no defenses. He had better stop working on Merlin's attack, and give him a few lessons on defense. Arthur put that into his mind, not daring to focus on any failure, on the fact that he might lose Merlin. That was not going to happen. He didn't want it to.

Merlin didn't respond to him. Arthur could do nothing now but sit there and wait, while Merlin lay in his arms, unconscious and fighting for his life. Arthur could only hope he was fighting. It had been so strained between them recently that Merlin might easily think that this was the easiest option. So, Arthur didn't stop talking, trying to tell Merlin otherwise and hoping that he was listening.

Now and again Merlin murmured back, but he spoke so incoherently. Arthur couldn't understand the words. He could only pray that Merlin was still hanging on, and the dragon would be here. He lost track of time just sitting there, he didn't dare move as the fire he had lit started to burn out. The moon was high enough, and Arthur didn't fear anything in the woods if it came. Then he looked up as a sound, gentle at first, started to beat louder.

He knew it well enough, when the dragon had circled Camelot, destroying what it could. The beating of wings slowly increased, and Arthur looked up, seeing the great dragon pass across the moon, and he watched him circle.

Very slowly he lowered Merlin, who remained unconscious, down onto the bedding that had been left for him. Most of the knights had given up their cloaks to the cause. He put Merlin gently down on his side and moved his head, so if he coughed again, he would not choke on it.

Arthur looked back up again to watch the progress of Kilgharrah as he flew over the woods. He was circling tighter and tighter, honing in on the call he had received. However, Merlin was in no condition to command him, and Arthur didn't know what the beast would do. He was a Pendragon, and he was hated by most magical beings. All but one, which was the one he wanted to save. He resettled Merlin carefully and knelt up, reaching down to draw his sword. Kneeling over Merlin he put his left hand on Merlin's shoulder and held on, staying over him with the sword, and he waited, watching as the dragon's searching circle got tighter, and as he lowered in the air, the dragon got very large.

Eventually the dragon, banked, swooping down to glide over the clearing. The trees bowed and swayed under the pressure sending leaves flying to the floor and swirling around. The dragon curled around again, assessed the small space and as he flew over again he lowered his haunches, landing elegantly on his back feet, dropping his front a moment after. As he turned the huge beast's tail swept aside a few young saplings struggling for life.

The dragon turned and Arthur came face to nostrils with the dragon, who then carefully sat back, lifting his head to survey the scene; Arthur kneeling over Merlin, sword drawn ready. Then the dragon inclined his head politely.

"Prince Arthur."

"Kilgharrah," Arthur returned the polite nod and greeting. The dragon's head lifted higher, looking again. Clearly not expecting the use of his name.

"The young Dragon Lord called, and yet I have no instructions beyond that."

Arthur swallowed heavily at the threat, but stayed steady, meeting the dragon's gaze.

"He said you could help him, that he could call you."

"I have no option, but he is in no state to command me." The dragon cut the threat in deeper. Arthur didn't flinch. The dragon watched the scene.

"I see things have moved on apace since I have been gone. You understand what Merlin is."

"Yes," Arthur said. "So do you, only I have never betrayed him."

The dragon raised his head and snorted, fire jetted into the air. Arthur cringed a little as the huge head came down again.

"How did I ever betray him?" the dragon roared and Arthur felt the power of the huge beast roll over him. He had always known the dragon had been chained in the caves below the castle, but he had never really through about it, even seen it, until it had been unleashed by Merlin. Who had been devastated by what Kilgharrah had done, and the events that had followed.

"He released you, and you attacked those he loved!" Arthur yelled at him. "Did you think he really wanted that?"

The dragon snorted, shifting his weight on his front feet as he regarded Arthur.

"And you must know what happened next," Arthur said.

"I hold no responsibility for Balinor's death."

"No, of course not, Merlin and I do that. Merlin more than me, his father died protecting him."

"If Uther had not interfered, Merlin would have known his father."

"That's not Merlin's fault."

"No," the dragon agreed. Arthur watched as the dragon looked down at Merlin. He couldn't help but watch as something in the dragon's eyes softened, he regarded Merlin almost tenderly. One huge claw was placed down, and Arthur had to restrain the urge to pull Merlin away from it. The dragon touched Merlin gently. But there was still something of triumph in the dragon's eyes.

"Help him. You said his destiny is linked to mine."

The dragon pulled back. "Yes, it is. He is connected to me too. I am the only dragon, he is the only Dragon Lord. His destiny was to make you a great king, events have conspired against him. You cannot fail to be that now. Maybe his death is a way to secure that."

"No, it is not!" Arthur yelled at him. He thrust his sword out. The dragon pulled back a little but to Arthur it seemed the equivalent of trying to kill a wolf with a sewing needing. Arthur rose up higher, off his knees.

"He spared your life, now save his!"

Arthur threw it as a command, although he knew he was not the one able to command this huge beast. That was Merlin's job, but Merlin was incapable now. If the dragon didn't help him, then they both lost him. Kilgharrah regarded Arthur calmly for a moment.

"As you wish, Sire."

The dragon lowered his head, and flared his nostrils. Arthur felt a scream of alarm as the dragon exhaled, and also put a huge claw up to push him back. The wind rippled around Merlin, and he tensed and moaned. Arthur realised a second later that he was trapped in the grip of one of the dragon's huge claws. It held him back from Merlin, but although he couldn't fight it, it didn't hurt him. He could feel the sharp claws pressing into his back. They could kill him; he could be crushed under the grip. His mind went very calm as his thought that.

Then the dragon pulled back. Arthur crawled to Merlin's side, trying to ignore the feeling of being so tiny against that huge paw that had pushed him away. Arthur lifted the dressing to look at the wound.

"It's no better!"

The dragon sat back.

"Deception is a hard thing for you. The knights of Camelot, and your father, are on their way. It will seem strange tomorrow if Merlin is completely healed. The wound remains. But his lung had collapsed and infection was setting in, I have healed those afflictions. The young warlock will not die, but he must feel the wound. He'll be considered very lucky."

"Thank you," Arthur said.

"Don't thank me," the Dragon said, making Arthur jerk in shock hearing the echo of what he had said to Merlin a few weeks ago. "I can negate the pact we have. I have repaid the debt of mercy he showed me."

"How so?"

"You struck the bargain, you asked me to save him."

"I saw you, you care for him too. Will you deny him again, if he is helpless?"

"That, my young Pendragon, is a question for another day. I have served my purpose, again." The dragon said that, but then lingered, looking at Merlin. He was still unconscious, lying there sleeping. His breathing was easier, Arthur could see that. He had listened to the terrible hitching and wet sucking sound from the wounds for the last few hours.

"Don't lie to me, would you do anything to save him?" Arthur asked. The dragon blinked.

"I am the last of my kind and he is the only Dragon Lord. There is no one else I can have."

Kilgharrah reared back. Arthur flinched and put himself over Merlin's body. The dragon rose up, the muscles of his back legs tensing to hold him. His front feet pawed the air and the wings stretched out. They flapped and the dragon launched himself into the air. He hovered for a moment before stretching out and flying off into the night.

Arthur put a hand on Merlin's head, it felt cooler now, the fever dying down. It was better that Merlin then didn't get cold. Arthur poked the dying fire in the hope of giving it some life and he looked around for some more wood. He jumped as the dragon turned in flight, banked again and swooping down sent out a ball of fire. The embers sparked up and started to burn brightly, warmth spreading out over the clearing. Merlin stirred under his blankets and settled again. The dragon's voice floated down to Arthur.

"It will burn until dawn."


	7. The Middle Part 4

**In thanks to her very nice message, this chapter is dedicated to, and inspired by Emachinescat, as I was stumbling and an encouraging e-mail pulled it all together. **

Arthur didn't want to sleep, he wanted to stay awake to make sure Merlin was alright. Merlin was sleeping soundly and was unaware of Arthur's concern, he was unaware of the fact that the dragon had saved him. He was lost to the world, at least for now. As far as Arthur could tell, he would survive.

Dawn was slowly creeping over the trees as Merlin slept, and so did Arthur. He had pushed the tip of his sword into the ground and crossed his forearms over the hilt, and his head rested on the pommel as he dozed, his legs curled under him. He stirred a little at the sudden cold wind, and then the beat of hooves jerked him to life. Arthur looked up, the fire had died down to neat little embers. The dragon had said it would die at dawn.

Arthur blinked and looked around sluggishly. Merlin was still sleeping, Arthur checked him, still tucked under the covers. He was still pale, the skin so light against his dark hair. But he was breathing better, and the burning heat of his body had died. Arthur turned to try and reignite the fire. He poked the embers angrily, but it refused to do anything, staying dull and damp in the morning mist.

Olwen was the first one to ride in. He cantered his horse down the pathway and turned the animal's head sharply as he saw them.

"Sire, how is he?"

"Still bad, get that fire stoked up again, we need to redress the wound."

Olwen started to. "We can wait for Gaius, the convoy isn't far away."

"Gaius came too?"

"The wound was serious. Merlin is in his care."

Arthur blinked as he realised Olwen was finding nothing wrong with the idea. Instead the young knight concentrated on reigniting the fire. It didn't take long for the flames to start licking up again, and Olwen fed a few more branches into the flames.

"He still looks pale," Olwen said.

"Get me some water, from the stream. I think the fever is cooling but we need to make sure of that.

"Of course, Sire," Olwen said and ran off.

When the rest of the convoy arrived they were inundated. Merlin remained asleep, unaware of the activity around him.

"Merlin?"

Arthur looked up at Gaius, who looked worried. The knights must have told him what happened, and how serious the wound was. Arthur blinked, he could hardly announce to Gaius now what had happened. He had to be subtle about it, and somehow make everyone think that Merlin had just been lucky, or that something he had done had helped.

"I've been washing the wound out. He was so hot before but I kept bathing him, now he seems a little better. I followed what he had said. I just did my best."

"Very well done by the look of it, Sire,"

Sat a little away from the action, still on his horse, Uther Pendragon watched the scene in shock. The knights dismounted and started to run around the campsite. For his son, the Crown Prince, there was nothing wrong with that. This time, however, they were doing it for Arthur's servant. Arthur started directing them about while Gaius prepared to redress the wound.

"How is he, Sire?" Leon asked Arthur.

"Weak, but he seems a little better this morning," Arthur said. He slowly and very groggily got to his feet, wiping a hand across his eyes, exhaling heavily. Gaius pulled the bandage back from the wound on Merlin's chest. It was still bleeding a little, the material of the bandage wet with blood, and sticky from the honey that Arthur had used. Gaius grimaced.

"Merlin said that was good for infections," Arthur said.

"It's nice to know he actually remembers some of the things I tell him. Yet, hopefully it will prevent any infection, not only in the wound but deeper in his system. Help me lift him a moment."

Arthur was about to help when Leon held him back and Robert went into his place instead, helping move Merlin onto his side. Arthur looked at Leon.

"You look exhausted," he commented, then pulled a flask from his waistband. "Here, it should help a little."

Arthur took a swig, coughing gently as the alcohol burnt his throat a little, but it did liven him up, spreading warmth out across his chest. He stepped sideways to get a little closer to the fire.

"We brought some food," Leon nodding at the cart. Arthur turned his head and realised exactly what Leon had been subtly doing. For the first time, Arthur noticed his father, still on his horse, and not looking very impressed with the scene around him.

"He was worried, I think."

Not about Merlin, Arthur thought to himself. As Uther realised Arthur had noticed him he dismounted from his horse. One of the attending soldiers ran to hold the horses' head as he walked towards Arthur, flipping his cloak out behind him. Arthur turned to head him off, and went to the cart, rummaging in the back for something to eat. He grabbed a chunk of bread. Until now, he hadn't really felt hungry. Worry over Merlin had taken all other feelings away. Now he was aware of feeling empty, and almost light inside. Pulling a small chunk of bread free he put it in his mouth, and he reached for a water skin.

"Arthur?"

"The bandits were dealt with, father," Arthur got down to business. "And thankfully there were only two injuries. I presume Sir Gareth was well when he returned."

Arthur hadn't even asked about him, he realised. Although, one of the others would have said something if that was the case. They were all still busy around Merlin. Gaius had appeared to have finished redressing Merlin's wounds and they were now getting the stretcher to put him onto the cart.

"Yes, he was. Gaius checked him, and was quite happy with the care he was given."

"That was all down to Merlin," Arthur said. He hadn't even been aware that Merlin was bringing medical equipment with him. The last few skirmishes had been so small that they hadn't had any serious cause for concern.

"He is a servant," Uther snarled. Arthur turned to him in shock. He didn't get a chance to answer. The knights were moving Merlin, under Gaius' supervision. Arthur looked at him, Merlin was still sleeping, but he looked better. His skin was always a little pale, but it no longer had the waxy, sickly tinge that was prevalent last night.

"Gaius, is he all right?" Arthur asked. Gaius looked as the knights carefully got Merlin onto the cart.

"Yes, Sire. The wound his clean, and the fever last night could have just been shock. What we need to be careful of is any underlying infection that may set in while he is weakened. The arrow has pierced his lung but it seems to be steady. Washing the wound regularly meant that very little blood went into the lung itself."

Arthur nodded. Gaius paused.

"Maybe you should ride in the cart My Lord, you look tired."

Robert had already brought Arthur's horse. He glanced at the cart. It would be an excuse to stay with Merlin, but feeling his father's eyes on him, Arthur felt a surge of strength. He couldn't let this linger. Straightening up his entire countenance changed.

""No, I'll ride. You stay with Merlin."

Arthur mounted up, the knights fell into formation around the cart and Gaius clambered up with Merlin. Arthur followed Uther ahead of the cart and for a moment the convoy just travelled along, until they reached a small junction. A narrow path dipped away from the main road. It ran down into a small valley, and on that damp morning, it was shielded with mist. Arthur knew it well enough, it would rejoin the main road a little way ahead.

Uther suddenly turned his horse. "Ride with me." He dug his heels into his mare and she ran off. Arthur swore under his breath and turning his gelding's head kicked it into canter. It gave a snort of surprise, and two of the knights behind him tensed their legs as their own horses jerked in reaction. Arthur waved a hand at them in a hint for them to stay and they pulled themselves back into the convoy.

Arthur struggled to stay with his father. Uther had had the advantage of surprise. Digging his heels in harder Arthur urged the horse on. The track was too narrow for him to overtake, but he knew the area well enough. He turned the gelding off the path and ran him through the forest. There was a tree trunk that had fallen years ago, clearing a run through. There was on thick branch across the path. The horse saw it and bunched his muscles underneath Arthur. He felt it and lifted in the saddle, sailing over the obstacle and he angled left, pulling up on the track. There were no hoof marks, he had beaten his father. Arthur stroked the gelding's withers and dismounted. The horse lowered his head and snorted through his nostrils. Arthur tied the reins off and let the animal start to graze at the grass and bushes.

Taking a firm grip of the saddle Arthur lowered his head and exhaled heavily. He listened as the mare ran up to them. The gelding tensing and shifting, pushing Arthur over slightly. He went with it and looking up, saw his father yank the horse to a haul. Uther looked angry, Arthur wondered if it was because of what he had done for Merlin, or because he had beaten him.

"Very clever," Uther said as he dismounted. He tied off the mare's reins and walked to Arthur. He let go of the saddle and moved forward, putting a hand on the horse's flank. The gelding twitched his tail, swishing against Arthur's stomach.

"I patrol the kingdom, and hunt here; I don't think there is an inch of it I don't know."

Uther smiled, looking a little pleased, and then he looked around. "It will be your kingdom someday."

"I know that."

"Then you need to behave appropriately."

"I do my duty. I do everything that is expected of me."

"You are not expected to fuss over servants!" Uther hissed, stepping forwards. Arthur lifted his chin, but he didn't back up, he was often tempted to under his father's anger. It wasn't an option any more though. He was the Crown Prince. He didn't just have to prove himself by obeying, he had to prove it by standing up for himself. Plus, a thought was starting to stir in Arthur that he might, one day, have to fight for Merlin.

"There would not be this issue if it was Sir Gareth suffering the more serious injury. If I had stayed with him, you would be praising me."

"He is a knight, someone of noble birth, someone who is sworn to be loyal to you, and this kingdom!"

"And Merlin is a servant, **my** servant." And Arthur decided to seriously emphasise the ownership. "He was in the middle of that battle, just as we all were. He was fighting, he always is. He is my manservant and he is required to attend me at all times. He hasn't sworn to it in court, in front of you, but how does that make him any less loyal?"

Uther glared at Arthur. Arthur looked back, catching the gelding's tail as he flicked again, almost into his face. He might have been tired, but his reflexes were not lacking.

"No one thinks any less of me for staying with him."

"You should have returned, order another knight to stay with him, that is all well and good, but your concern is not him! Not as the future king."

"He is one of my subjects, how is he not my concern?" Arthur asked.

"As a group, they are, individually not so!" Uther snapped. "You have to make hard decisions when you rule this kingdom."

"I know that, I know it is hard for you. It's hard for me to send them into battle, to see them die, not just fighting, but from the wounds they receive. Merlin even thought about it, he brought bandages and herbs to help. I didn't even realise he was doing that, but he was."

"He is Gaius' protégée, how is that something to be surprised by."

"No one asked him to do it, he just did. Merlin thought about it. He is unbelievably idiotic and stupid and clumsy," Arthur said, almost going into his usual rant. "But he is also unselfish and caring and if he had a choice he would give his life for me."

"So it should be. You are the prince of this realm."

"Yes, and you are the King," Arthur said. "And I believe you to be a good one, and I will learn from that. But it's not everything I see when I look at you."

He paused, taking a deep breath, this was hard. But the conversation had come to this. Arthur had to justify why he wanted Merlin so close. It was not as simple as just keeping an eye on him. He had tried to drive him away, with the work, the training, but Merlin just stoically stayed, unmoving under Arthur's anger. Merlin knew it was totally justified, and he didn't walk away from it.

"Really, what else do you see?"

Arthur paused, his heart straining under the emotion. He loved his father, he had never known his mother, Uther was his only parent, and so many times he had seem cold and distant, and then proved himself so constantly to care about him. But as he watched his father, Arthur had come to dread one thing about been a king. He looked at his father now and answered the question.

"I see a very lonely man."

It wasn't just a statement, Arthur put it to Uther as a desperate plea. If it wasn't for himself and Morgana, Uther would have no one. Arthur knew one day, he would have a wife, children, and a child that would rule the kingdom. But he didn't have that yet, and he didn't want to be as his father was. Arthur wanted to be a good king, but he wanted other things as well.

There was nothing more he could say. His father was staring at him as if he had never seen him before in his life, and Arthur couldn't help but regard him in the same dispassionate manner. They stared at each other as strangers, because they were. On some levels they were. It was bound to happen one day; Arthur felt the sudden snapping in him. That he had grown up, totally. He had always felt like such a child, so small in front of his father. Suddenly now he looked, and realised that had changed.

He had said all he needed to say so he turned and went to his horse's head, unfastening the reins, and flipping them over. The gelding snorted and lifted his head. Arthur gathered up the reins, put his foot into the stirrup and mounted his horse, settling himself into the saddle. But he didn't move, instead he turned to look at his father, and he waited.

Uther was still staring at him in shock. Arthur stayed still in the saddle as the gelding pranced underneath him. Holding him steady Arthur kept his eyes on his father and smiled, a little helplessly but with hope. Uther got the hint, Arthur would not ride off without him.

It was probably expected, after what he had said. That he should ride off, away from his father, but Arthur couldn't do that. He still felt so empty and light. There was no tiredness, just a feeling of calm, and steady acceptance. Uther was never going to like him. Arthur did all the wrong things, or at least he always felt like he did.

Uther turned and unfastened the mare's reins looking back at the route Arthur had taken.

"I should come out hunting with you more often," Uther said. He launched up into the saddle and looked at Arthur, whose smile eased, brightening at the offer.

"I'd like that," he said. And they both turned their horses up the pathway to rejoin the convoy on its way back to Camelot.


	8. The Middle Part 5

**This is the last part of 'The Middle'. Now we all know what comes next!**

Merlin looked around the room. Two days later he was convalescing, but Gaius was happy with his progress. Merlin couldn't believe it, he had felt so awful, and the last thing he really remembered was being in the forest with Arthur, before he had woken up in Gaius' chambers, tucked up neatly in the cushioned soft bed.

Gaius had gone out now and Merlin looked up at the water jug on the table. He could get up but… Merlin lifted his hand and then jumped, sending the jug spinning the other way as the door opened. He just about stopped it falling over the edge, whipped his hand back under the covers and looked up guiltily. Arthur looked around, especially at the jug rocking at the far end of the table.

"I reached out and tried to grab it," Merlin said.

"All the way from over there?" Arthur asked and closed the door. "You're all right Merlin, it's only me."

"I don't think you can ever call yourself 'only you'"

Arthur chuckled and reached to get the now settled jug and took a swig. "That's better," he said and grinned. Merlin looked chagrined. Arthur offered the jug but before Merlin could take it, he pulled it away.

"Don't you think ought to be a little more careful?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked even more caught out.

"I know, Gaius keeps saying the same."

"Merlin, he's probably right," Arthur said giving Merlin the jug of water.

"And if I was, you'd probably be dead, and I wouldn't have a job."

"Or a destiny," Arthur said cynically.

Merlin took a drink, as he lowered the jug he watched Arthur look around and taking a nearby stool put it close to the bed and sat down on it. He rested his elbows on his knees and cupped his chin in his hands.

"How are you?"

"Okay. Good. Gaius will let me up tomorrow."

"Good, I just came to see you were doing okay. I know I haven't been before, but what with all the stuff going on, I just couldn't."

"That's all right," Merlin said. "I mean, I'm just a servant, thank you for staying with me, overnight. At least I think you were there."

"I was," Arthur said.

An awkward silence settled down between them. Merlin turned the jug in his hands and took another drink. Then he looked up at Arthur.

"I don't remember what happened. I called the dragon, or did we just talk about that?"

"No, you called and he came. You sent out a light ball, I presume to help him find you."

"I don't think he needs that much help." Merlin looked up. Arthur shrugged.

"I think I have to apologise."

That made Merlin raise his eyebrows. "Why?"

"He said I negated a pact between you."

"What pact?"

"You spared his life, so I asked him to save yours; he said that cancelled out the debt."

"It hardly matters," Merlin said with a huff. "He has no choice if I tell him to do something."

"You weren't in a state to. I had to talk for you."

"You didn't do much of a job," Merlin said, pushing his bandages about. The wound was still sore, but didn't look too bad now.

"He was right. It would have looked a little odd if they had found you completely healed. He stopped you dying. There were infections and you were bleeding into your lung, I presume he stopped that. To do anything further would have been foolish. It really would have."

"I guess. Did he really do that though? Or was he just lying again."

"You were coughing up blood when he came, and you looked awful. You were going to die, he stopped that from happening." Arthur had to concede that point. "You used to visit him regularly?"

"When he was chained down in the castle, yes."

"He's big," Arthur said. "I mean, I know I saw him in flying around when he attacked the castle but I never really saw him, just looking at him. He's big, how can you not be scared of him?"

"I never have been, maybe I knew. Maybe he knew. He just used me to get out of Camelot. I felt so stupid and hurt and yet I still couldn't kill him."

"I saw his face, Kilgharrah's, you couldn't miss it coming up that close. He cares about you. When he knew he needed to save you I saw how he looked at you. He's the only dragon in existence, and when it comes down to it, you are the only remaining link in his life."

"Oh, I guess," Merlin said. "I never thought of that."

"I don't ever want to end up like that," Arthur said, in a sudden rush. Merlin blinked, rather confused by the revelation. He sat up a little further in the bed.

"Like what?" Merlin asked.

"Alone," Arthur said. Merlin smirked.

"You're a prince, and you'll be a king, I don't think you will ever be alone."

"My father is," Arthur said. Merlin blinked.

"He has you, and Morgana and..." Merlin stopped there. Arthur looked at him steadily, waiting for Merlin to continue. Nothing else sprang to Merlin's mind; he gaped for a moment and looked around. "And Gaius, they're kind of friends," Merlin said, grasping onto that straw.

"And if he knew that Gaius was harbouring a sorcerer, how long do you think the friendship would last?"

Merlin went quiet for a moment before saying. "You could get into the same sort of trouble."

"I know, I know it's serious," Arthur said. "But you're the one person who knows more about me than anyone, that's important I guess."

Merlin figured that was the best he was ever going to get. There were still some conventions that Arthur couldn't remove. And Merlin knew Arthur well enough to know he'd rather rip his tongue out than openly confess that they were friends. It was all very well and good knowing it, as for coming out and saying it that was entirely different. But Arthur had also shown it, choosing to keep Merlin's secret a secret still.

Arthur cleared his throat and sat up. "So, you'll be back tomorrow."

"I think so," Merlin said, carefully lifting his arm and rolling his shoulder. "Almost better."

"Good," Arthur said standing up. "Because my room is a mess, my armour needs cleaning, my dress tunic needs washing and as for my horses, the tack needs cleaning, they need new shoes, and the stables are diabolical. There is, in fact, someone who can do a worse job in there than you."

Merlin grinned up at him. "Better get that rectified hadn't I?"

Arthur glowered at him from the doorway. "First thing tomorrow."

"Yes, Sire."


	9. The End Part 1

Merlin sat on a nearby rock and surveyed the scene. He watched the huge scorpions as they circled. For now they were wary. The small patrol group had sent a few rocks down onto them, causing enough damage for the serkets to want to think about their attack. Merlin had helped with that, pushing with the six knights and adding a little touch of his own. Arthur knew he had, it was the only thing he could do.

Looking around at the imposing mountain and the forest below Merlin wondered what Arthur was planning. They had to get down the hill, and through the Darkling Woods to get back to the main troop. Merlin could only assume the patrol had been deliberately cornered and herded this way. They had been forced to sacrifice the horses to save themselves.

The only problem was, Merlin had no idea who was behind this attack. He could suspect but suspicions were things he was careful to repeat, even to Arthur. He couldn't keep much from him now, but Merlin still thought he had to be careful. Glancing over his shoulder he looked at Arthur, who had his back to him, talking intently to the five people with him, Robert, Olwen, Gareth, Rupert and Jonas. They were listening intently to whatever Arthur was planning, commenting themselves now and again.

Merlin wondered what they were saying. Arthur had ordered him to keep an eye on the activity below. There were at least seventeen of the creatures now, three they had managed to crush. But there was only one way down the precarious mountain range, and they would be surrounded in seconds. He needed to know the plan, so he could work around it, but Arthur had insisted on him sitting out. It wasn't going to help, and he was going to have to bring it up with Arthur at some point. He wasn't entirely certain he could protect the entire group.

It was tempting, as he sat there alone, to try something on the beasts that clattered over the rocks below, just to see if he could scare them off. He didn't think it was going to work, and they were occupied enough for the moment, squabbling over the remains of three of their own. Once or twice they turned to look up the slope, snapping their claws. Merlin winced, looking at the group. There were ways he could get round this, but trying to find a subtle way was almost impossible. Still, he couldn't let anything happen to Arthur.

He turned again. Whatever Arthur was saying had become much more intense. The knights were staring at him with wide eyes. Merlin turned away again; he was just a servant he supposed, and not privy to the knight's plan of attack.

One of the serkets took the risk and started up the slope. Merlin's eyes flashed and he whispered. A cluster of loose rocks tumbled down, off-balancing the scrabbling legs, sending the creature back down the hill, crashing into two others. They all started squabbling at each other, clicking their claws. Merlin watched it carefully, wondering just how intelligent they were. Because they looked like insects he had just presumed that they were kind of stupid, only using instinct to attack, and retreat.

Maybe not, he mused to himself, which opened up a whole new world of problems.

"Scorpions with a battle plan," Merlin murmured to himself. It would be almost funny, if they weren't right in the middle of it. Merlin looked across at the forest to see plumes of smoke; coming, he guessed, from the main group's campsite. It looked a very long way away, and nobody would find them before nightfall. The sun was starting to dip lower in the sky. If they were still here when it darkened, Merlin knew there would be no hope for them. He wished Arthur would hurry up.

"Merlin!"

Arthur made him jump a mile, and Merlin slid sideways on the rock as he suddenly sat down beside him. Merlin braced his legs and hauled himself back up, feeling more than a little undignified. Arthur confiscated the sword Merlin was holding before he could damage it even more, or accidentally stab himself with it.

"Honestly Merlin," Arthur moaned, yanking on Merlin's arm to pull him back into position. "I should not be able to sneak up on you like that."

"It's not my fault you're so stealthy."

Arthur grinned at the compliment, despite the fact Merlin said it so rudely, and then eyed him carefully. "That was what all the training has been about recently, if I can sneak up on you then others will be able to."

"If we survive I'll do more training without moaning about it," Merlin said. Arthur raised his eyebrows and looked at the creatures below.

"I'll believe that when I don't hear it," Arthur said.

"So," Merlin said, also looking at the scrabbling serkets. "What's the plan?"

Arthur's eyes stayed on the creatures below as he said, in a low serious tone.

"You are, Merlin."


	10. The End Part 2

Merlin swivelled his head to look at Arthur. Arthur blinked, aware of Merlin's gaze but his eyes stayed firmly on the problem below. The creatures were starting to circle, knocking each other aside to get a prime position.

"What?"

"The plan, Merlin. I can't think of anything, six of us can't take those damn things on, and no one will be able to find us in time. The only one who can probably do anything about this is you."

Merlin was about to yelp 'what!' again, but his voice failed in him. He opened his mouth a few times, trying to say something but words still refused to come out.

"Huh!" was the best Merlin could eventually come up with. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at Merlin, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Merlin's gaze then moved to the knights, stood huddled together, watching the conversation between prince and servant, even though they were trying not to be too obvious about it.

"I haven't told them anything. I have made them vow that whatever is seen and whatever happens will never be spoken of by them, to anyone."

"You can't believe they will stand by that," Merlin gasped. Arthur's face flickered with anger, not just the usual irritation that he had with Merlin, this was real anger. Merlin felt a shiver of fear as it flashed in Arthur's eyes.

"They are knights of Camelot, and they gave me their word, that means something to each and every one of us. They will be loyal to their vows."

"What if their loyalty to the King overrides that?" Merlin asked. "It probably does if they witness magic. They are duty bound to tell the king, after they've taken my head off!"

"They gave their word they would speak of it to no one, that will include the king. And I'll make sure your head stays where it is. Is there anything you can do?"

Merlin winced. "The last time I had a run in with these guys I called on Kilgharrah."

"I don't think we can add a dragon to this, Merlin. You being a sorcerer will be quite enough revelation for them. What else is there?"

Merlin turned back to look at the problem, Arthur watched him give a dry swallow. Without thinking much about it Arthur offered him the water skin he was carrying. Merlin took it and gulped some down.

"Merlin?"

"I can probably throw them out of the way of the path, set fire to some, they really didn't like that last time. Then all we can probably do is run. If we can get to the tree line there, it's doubtful they will follow."

"From this angle that looks like a hell of a distance."

"So, we'll run a lot."

Arthur slowly nodded. "It's more than I can think of. Not that I like the idea of the running part."

"What have you got against running?"

"Away from a fight, I'm not always keen on."

They fell silent again. Merlin twitched a bit.

"The thing is," he started and stopped.

"What?" Arthur asked, and then added as there was no immediate response. "Merlin?"

Merlin frowned, wondering how to explain the problem. "The thing is, I've got used to being quiet, and subtle."

"Two things I would have thought were impossible for you," Arthur drawled, feeling a little heartened when Merlin managed a brief smile.

"I'll need to be a bit less subtle, I think I can do it, but I'm not sure I'm ready for it," Merlin said.

"Get ready, we're moving out in five minutes," Arthur said. He got up, not waiting to hear any objections, and he cut them off by putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder and squeezing it. It did not reassure Merlin, as he glanced at the knights again, who responded to Arthur's call to get ready. As they did so, pulling on gauntlets and readying swords, Olwen asked, with another glance at Merlin, still sat, and Arthur pacing about surveying the scene.

"So what's going on? There's not much of a plan."

"I don't think we can have much of a plan against those things," Rupert mused, running a hand over his sword blade. Olwen looked at Merlin, who suddenly seemed very agitated and nervous. He wondered what Arthur had said and looked around at the others.

"You don't think he's planning to use Merlin as bait, do you?"

He received a few confused looks, and then Arthur strode past them again.

"Let's go!" the prince ordered, emphasizing that fact by grabbing hold of Merlin and hoisting him to his feet. The five knights exchanged concerned looks but followed Arthur and Merlin as they headed down the precarious pathway.


	11. The End Part 3

Olwen's bait theory was starting to seem like the most obvious conclusion as Arthur headed up the group of tightly formed knights, holding his sword in his right hand, and Merlin's shirt collar in the other, keeping his servant partially in front of him. They went down the path a little way and the creatures, on seeing them, started to skitter upwards. Arthur felt Merlin quail a little and gave him a shake. Merlin watched the creatures running up the slope and his eyes swept the beasts.

He could feel the tension of the people behind him. They were all breathing heavily, trying to control their fear. Arthur had told them nothing, except to never tell anyone what they would see. Merlin blinked, something in him suddenly steadying. There was no doubt in his mind he knew he could do what Arthur required of him.

It was just doing it. Merlin had wondered, before it had happened, what it would be like to reveal his nature to Arthur. It had hardly been the easiest thing, nor had it been as hard as his darkest thoughts. Arthur had just been human about it. Hiding his head a little, being angry, taking it out on Merlin. Merlin fought none of it, thankful for his life, surprised that Arthur tried to find some measure of understanding about it.

Merlin wondered if Arthur hadn't taken that understanding a little too far. There was something very naïve about his belief that the knights would keep to that vow. Merlin felt differently about it. One of them would think that their commitment to Camelot and its King would negate the vow completely, and Merlin could do something about it. He could do nothing, he could let the serkets kill them, blaming his lack of power and just keep himself and Arthur alive.

Then living with himself would be something of a problem. He would have sent five good people to their death and that was not what his gift was there for. Of all the things Merlin had been forced to deal with, and act on, that fact would remain. If he could save people, people that had no right to die, then he could not stand by and leave them helpless.

"Merlin?" Arthur growled.

The creatures were starting to run close. Arthur's hand tightened on his shirt, and the other swung his sword, nervously, as Arthur made himself ready. The tension vibrated off him, and he shuffled his stance a little, staying close to Merlin, brushing against him as Merlin waited. Merlin lowered his head, gaze locking on what he needed to see.

"Just wait," he said.

"What for?" Arthur asked. Merlin felt the material of his shirt twist in Arthur's grip. It wasn't to hold him in front of him, as some of the knights had assumed. Olwen was having a horrific idea that Arthur was going to pitch Merlin into the oncoming beasts as a distraction. Nor was it to stop Merlin from running away, as Gareth was starting to think. It was simply to prevent his very – and it always happened at the wrong moment - clumsy servant from falling flat on his face.

"Maximum impact," Merlin growled.

The panic had long ago fallen away and something else built. The wave rose up in him. Merlin had never really noticed it before, but in Camelot the control he had to put on himself made him realise he was doing it, and now he disregarded it. He exhaled, dropping his shoulders and raising his right hand. Next to him Arthur released a breath, as he always did just before the first strike in a battle, to calm himself, to release any emotion that could distract him.

Merlin kept the emotion, his anger channelling, thinking about whoever had put them here, herding them in like cattle.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice sounded in his ear again, this time a little uncertain, demanding help.

Taking a deep breath Merlin unleashed the building spell, roaring the words out, throwing them out from the depth of his being. The shockwave surged down the mountain, he felt his power uncoil and lash out. The scurrying beasts were suddenly airborne, thrown across the rocky wasteland of the mountain, bodies smashing as they landed. Some managed to avoid the worst of Merlin's attack and then scrabbled over the bodies of their comrades. Arthur almost started to run, and then Merlin's arm whipped back to stop him.

"Wait!" Merlin ordered.

Olwen stopped staring at Merlin as if he had grown another head and looked down as he felt the earth vibrate underneath him. Small stones were dancing erratically and the knights looked around, and despite the shock of what they had seen they pulled closer to Merlin, tightening up against the wave of magic around them.

Arthur looked at Merlin. He was fully focussed on what he was doing and Arthur felt a shiver of fear as he gazed at Merlin's profile. It was his eyes, not just the gold flashes in them but the fixed stare that made a shiver run down his spine. Merlin was no longer his hapless, stupid servant, a role he had continued even after Arthur knew what he was. This was something else, this was what Merlin could be, and Arthur wondered if he hadn't done something terrible to him.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"What the hell is that?" Olwen said.

Merlin seemed to snap out of his trance and he turned to look at Arthur. He smiled as best he could, but the guilt and fear had returned to Merlin's face. Arthur smiled back as best he could, but he could not hide the fact that Merlin's sudden changes were unnerving.

"Just something else," Merlin said.

"They're coming back!" Robert shouted.

Merlin's eyes changed again. He started to chant in a low tone. Arthur couldn't hear a clear word in the low murmur Merlin was using. Arthur didn't understand what he was saying. The rumbling beneath their feet started to get louder and he jumped back a little as the ground a few metres in front of them started to crack. A few of the knights yelped in shock, but it was drowned out as fire raged out of the gap. The thick red hot liquid spewed out as Merlin tapped into the remains of the volcano that had once been the mountain, and sent it surging downwards.

It cleared the pathway and Arthur saw that part of the plan.

"Go!" he yelled, jumping forward and bracing his arm to keep his grip on Merlin.

Merlin ran with him, his body reacting automatically and he trusted Arthur to help him keep his feet under him. Arthur was bracing his arm every time he felt Merlin's feet slither, not just because he was always so uncoordinated but because his mind was on something else. They could feel the heat raging from the lava but it never burnt them. Arthur skidded as one of the beasts tried to pull free of the liquid. Lashing out with his sword he cut through one of the legs. The beast's screams increased in pitch. They were all shrieking and writhing.

As they reached the base of the mountain another serket tried to lash out. Olwen and Robert hacked at it with their swords, driving it back. Then they ran on, reaching the woods. Arthur released Merlin, pushing him on and yelling at the knights to keep going. In the shadow of the tree line Merlin and Arthur paused, turning around to look at the devastation that Merlin had wreaked. They only paused for a moment before they glanced at each other and ran on.

They only stopped again as they crested a rise and reached safety. All of them paused. Arthur dropped his shoulder against a nearby tree and he gasped for breath. Merlin, on the other side, put his hands against it, taking deep breaths, and he felt sweat drip from his face, and down his body. Around them the knights sprawled gasping for breath. But the recovery came and they straightened up, and looked around.

Eyes flashed around, avoiding gazes, drifting to Merlin, to Arthur, to each other. Merlin glanced around and saw what was on their faces as they realised why Arthur had extracted the vow from them. Arthur Pendragon was harbouring a sorcerer under his father's nose. A sorcerer that had saved their lives, and who had unleashed a power that they had all felt, as well as seen.

Arthur took several deep breaths and stepped away from the tree.

"We need to get back to the convoy," he announced, jogging in that general direction. Merlin looked at him and then the five pairs of eyes that stared at him.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice yelled back at him.

Merlin turned and ran after him, stumbling over a tree root as he ran to catch up with Arthur.


	12. The End Part 4

**This chapter was not part of the planned story; it's just kind of a cute interlude that came to me yesterday. I could actually conclude it here as well but I want the actual last chapter in. And since people like them, my five OC knights are going to get their own story over this. And probably used in every story where I need knights...**

**I think they have earned it.**

Arthur stepped into his tent, after reporting to his father. They had encountered some mythical creatures, fought their way out and found a natural fissure in the rock that they cracked open to exude the hot lava. It sounded perfectly sensible to Arthur. His father took it as the same. None of the others had said a word, but Arthur had seen their eyes darting about. He had held his breath until his father had dismissed him, and nobody spoke further.

Merlin was fussing around the tent, straightening things that were already straight, tidying things that were tidy. It actually looked pretty good for Merlin's usual standard, but he had nothing else to do for the last half an hour and he probably didn't want to think too much about what might be happening.

As Arthur came in, pulling off his gauntlets, he was the next recipient of Merlin's fussing. He started to unbuckle the armour, lifting it clear of Arthur and laying it out.

"That will need to be cleaned," Arthur said.

"Yes, Sire."

Merlin came back to help him with the chain mail. He got Arthur out of it and hefted it over his arm before turning to lay it out carefully.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said. Merlin spun round, coming back automatically to help remove the padding and shirt underneath.

"What for?"

"Putting you in this position, I know you didn't want to."

Merlin discarded the shirt and went to pour some water in a bowl for Arthur to wash in. Arthur followed him, standing behind him. Merlin looked down into the bowl of water, staring at his own reflection.

"I'm your servant, I do as you command."

Arthur winced, and he moved to stand at Merlin's side, which made Merlin turn his head to look at him.

"I know, but was it just that?" Arthur asked. Merlin blinked and shook his head.

"No," Merlin said. "I would have gone with whatever you thought of, and done my best around it. At least this way no one died."

"I'm glad of that," Arthur said. Merlin stepped aside, handing Arthur a cloth and the prince started to wash his face and upper body. Merlin went back to tidying up and getting another shirt for Arthur.

"At least not yet," Merlin said, coming back to Arthur. Arthur turned on him.

"They will stay by their vow."

Merlin nodded, he didn't want to shatter Arthur's perception of his knights. Arthur was, in Merlin's mind, a very big exception to the rule. He concentrated on getting Arthur dressed and he was straightening Arthur up when the prince suddenly said.

"You scared me."

Merlin paused. "Did I? Why?" Lacing Arthur's cuffs suddenly became very interesting.

"Merlin, I could see you, feel the power, and that look on your face. I can see why so many sorcerers are as I have seen them."

"It's not as simple as that. I'll get you something to eat and then start on the armour," Merlin said. He tried to walk away but Arthur lashed out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Merlin didn't fight the grip. It was an understanding that had developed between them without being spoken about. Instead he waited while Arthur thought of what he wanted to say.

"I don't want you to become like that."

"I won't."

"It must happen somehow, they attack Camelot often enough, although we probably are its biggest enemy and my father most especially."

"And that's why that won't happen to me; their easiest target is you, to destroy both those things. I won't let that happen."

"What about me?"

Merlin looked up and smiled, Arthur really, didn't always see it.

"You're Uther's son, he loves you, kill you and they will destroy him, and Camelot won't survive that, if it loses you."

"I'm his heir, I'm not sure he thinks much beyond that."

"Yes, he does, I'm sure of it. I wouldn't save his life if I wasn't," Merlin said. Arthur blinked.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you didn't save him?"

"Probably, but you don't want that, neither do I really. He's not evil, he's just stuck in a very fixed idea, and nothing will change that now."

"Not even me?"

"He loves you, but no," Merlin said with a smirk.

"And I think Camelot is quite capable of living without me," Arthur said.

"No it's not," Merlin snapped, in such an offended tone that Arthur let him go. "You're the heir to the throne and you are going to be a damn good king let me tell you. There is no way we can afford to lose you and unfortunately a lot of people know that. So, that's where I come in. I'll get you some dinner, you haven't eaten all day!"

Merlin spun on his heel and stalked off out of the tent. Arthur gawped at him in shock and the rippling tent flaps. Merlin's head came back in.

"Pratt!"

Arthur watched the head disappear again and then snorted with laughter. The tension in him eased over Merlin and he sat down, planning to look at the scrolls that they needed to view before the meeting with Bayard.

Merlin didn't relax. He walked tensely through the camp expecting to be grabbed at any second. Nothing was forthcoming as he reached the supply tent and rummaged for something that Arthur would eat. He could be picky when he was in a grumpy mood. He gathered what he needed and turned, almost running into someone in his usual way.

"Sorry, Sir Leon, sorry!" Merlin yelped. Leon glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting Arthur something to eat," Merlin said eyes wide, Leon glared down at him and then swept on his way. Merlin exhaled and hurried on his own way, getting back to Arthur. He had the armour to clean, then if he had enough time he could go and wash a few things in the stream, including himself.

He went back to Arthur's tent undisturbed, and his mind settled.

"Merlin! What about my horses?" Arthur turned on him the second Merlin stepped into the tent, and he grinned to himself.

It might be something Arthur worried about, but Arthur himself stopped it happening. Merlin might cheat a little on occasion, when he needed to polish armour and clean horses at the same time, but he did the chores because they were normal and settling, and Arthur bullied him with utter ease even knowing what he was, and what he could do. The same as Merlin could be utterly rude to him, knowing Arthur was a prince and could have him executed for it.

"I'll do them now, Sire."

"Have something to eat yourself before you faint," Arthur snapped at him. Merlin swiped a chunk of cheese and wandered off to find Arthur's horses.

Merlin had to admit. They were very well suited.


	13. The End Part 5

**So as not to overdo it this is the last chapter in this story. I think I have covered enough, but because I like my little group of boys they are getting their own story, just to cover some of their little problems with Merlin. **

**I just wrote this to put in Olwen's final line really… ;-) **

It wasn't a surprise to Arthur that it was Olwen who approached him. He was young and very naïve, easy to play pranks on, and he would believe almost anything he was told. Arthur liked him. Now and again Olwen reminded him of Merlin, who displayed a self-same level of innocence.

The five knights had stayed silent over the last two weeks; and Arthur, as he watched the training, said nothing as Olwen came up to stand next to him, looking at the view. He pulled on a loose sliver of wood on the training area of fence and said.

"I don't suppose I can talk to anyone else."

"Five of you gave me your word," Arthur said. "Block your right!" he bellowed at the poor unfortunate knight who wasn't doing so and Leon clanged hard around the head.

"We haven't even talked about it between ourselves, I don't think we dare."

"Probably not," Arthur said calmly.

"So there's just you."

Arthur turned to look at him steadily. No one had said anything for two weeks.

"I expect you to keep your word. All of you."

"We have done Sire, but it's a little hard to comprehend. Merlin is… he's… you know."

"Merlin is Merlin," Arthur said.

"We saw what he did."

"And he did it to protect me, to protect all of us, because I asked him to."

"You knew, you knew about him."

Arthur nodded, looking out over the training field. "Not straight away. I knew Merlin before I knew what he really was, what power he had, and it made me think. I had to make a decision, Olwen. I found out that Merlin had lied to me, not directly, but he had lied and he was something that I had grown up being told was evil."

"But Merlin's not evil," Olwen said. Arthur looked at him, folding his arms across his chest.

"I did wonder when I saw him facing those creatures. I saw his face as he unleashed his power, and it was a frightening thing. I drifted through it before then, thinking it was just some little thing. Then when I looked at him doing that, I knew it wasn't. But it was me that made him do it. If he had had to do it any other way, we would not have all survived."

"They were pretty big beasts and what Merlin did was…" Olwen stopped and sighed.

"Merlin was doing what I told him. I had no plan and no way out except him. I used him as a weapon like I would my sword. I think I was a little careless with him. I've put him in this position, and I will probably end up one day having to answer for it. But really… is that a huge danger to Camelot?"

Olwen followed Arthur's gaze, to Merlin who was staggering along hefting Arthur's armour in his arms. He peered around the pile he was holding to try and negotiate his way around the bench. Naturally Merlin missed, caught his foot and with a loud clatter the armour went flying and Merlin flopped face down onto the ground. The sound made all the knights turn and they all started to cheer and clap at him; even the ones that knew what he was.

"Well done, Merlin," Arthur shouted, causing more laughter.

Picking himself up onto his hands and knees Merlin pulled sneering, mock laughter faces at the knights and started to gather up the armour he had dropped to gather it in a pile, and start to polish off the worst of the mess he had just made, which was probably making it even more smeary that it had been before.

"Olwen, is he a huge threat to my future kingdom?" Arthur asked.

Olwen looked at Merlin and raised his eyebrows. Arthur started to laugh loudly as Olwen replied steadily.

"Well, only if he happens to drop it."


End file.
